


What Comes Next

by Yudonomi



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Not Beta Read, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yudonomi/pseuds/Yudonomi
Summary: Ben Hargreeves saves the world. Now what?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	What Comes Next

Twenty-seven seconds after Ben Hargreeves saves the world, Vanya opens her eyes. The sun is shining bright through the blinds behind her, and there's the roaring of the crowd of the parade at the street below.

The world is still spinning. She hasn't caused the apocalypse. 

She's not a monster.

Two minutes after Ben Hargreeves saves the world, Klaus wakes up and hears nothing.

There are bodies of FBI agents everywhere and they're screaming, wailing- where am I, what happened?- but he doesn't hear his brother.

Ben, who's been with Klaus dead for longer than he ever lived, is nowhere. No snarky quips or even a creepy face watching and waiting to possess him.

He's not used to the silence.

Thirty minutes after Ben Hargreeves saves the world, Luther drags his younger-older brother back to the shop they made their base. Somehow, all six of them fit into the back of the dingy car, more surprisingly him, and it's the first time their family has been together for more than five minutes without anyone trying to kill each other.

He thinks they should do it more often.

Four hours after Ben Hargreeves saves the world, Diego tackles his brother as Lila escapes with the briefcase. Where to, he doesn't know, much less when. He doesn't know if he'll ever see her again, but if she decides to come looking for him, he'll let her know she's still welcome to join the family.

He thinks she'll fit right in.

Ten hours after Ben Hargreeves saves the world, Allison folds a piece of paper in half and slips it between the pages of From the Earth to The Moon. The house is a mess, but at least the corpse is gone; Ray will still need a new rug, though. She kisses her fingers before brushing them over the book's cover and gives one last glance at their wedding photos as she leaves.

She's sure she'll miss him.

Twelve hours after Ben Hargreeves saves the world, Five stands in a circle with his brothers and sisters- just as they had seven days earlier- and waits for the briefcase to work its magic. He meant it when he said he was done with killing. When they get back to 2019, maybe he'll try getting a hobby. He's practically unlocked the secrets of immortality- dying? Just rewind to a few seconds before- how hard can killing time instead of people be?

He's sure he'll find something.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3am, I've watched season 2 1.5 times, and made this up sometime while rewatching the last three episodes. Sorry if it's OOC I just needed to let this word vomit out. I'll probably revise on formatting and tags when I wake up


End file.
